


No Sleep

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Implied Male readerA bit fluffy. You wake up way early and aren't your usual self so a teammate goes to get your loving boyfriend.





	No Sleep

It had been quite some time since it had happened, a nightmare waking you from a perfectly good sleep, but here you were startling to a sitting position in a cold sweat. Heart pounding you would take several deep breaths to calm yourself and try to figure out why the mental images had indeed woken you from a deep slumber, but they were fading from your mind quickly to just leave you with a sense of lingering fear. Luckily this sort of thing did not happen often, usually a particularly scary movie was what caused it, so you were trying to think of a trigger when a crash of thunder would sound outside your window. Lightning dancing across the sky would then give you a view of rain coming down in what seemed to be buckets, but had that caused your fear? The thunder crashing again it would then dawn on you, the pattern and rhythm sounded much like gunfire and your mind drifted back to the particularly grueling practice match you’d had earlier and the memory of a certain Death Blossom eliminating you. Yes, you had gotten caught in Reapers crossfire and let your team down, they said you didn’t but you were certain you had, so all those combined feelings and the noise outside had probably led to your troubled sleep.

Reaching to you bedside table you would flick on the small reading lamp you had there, a new eerie glow casting in the room now, and looked about. Nothing was out of place so it was just the stimulation to your rattled mind indeed that had caused you to wake and a glance to your glowing clock on the wall, 3AM. At this point in time no one was awake more then likely, unless Angela had a patient or so in the infirmary, so you would be on your own if you wanted to talk to someone. Getting up you would make your way to your bathroom, splashing some water on your face and looking at yourself in the mirror, definitely tired, yet awake enough to know you were not getting back to sleep any time soon. What should you do? A thought would strike you then, you could go to your boyfriends room as you were certain he would not mind, then again he had been in the match with you and had been in it longer so was even more tired then you probably. Who was your boyfriend? That would be none other than a certain gunslinger who’s favorite time of day was noon in more ways then one.

No, you wouldn’t do that to Jesse, you were not a selfish person that you would wake him up just because you couldn’t sleep. So you stayed in your room, tying a thousand different sleeping positions, listening to music, reading, anything really, but another glance to the clock would tell you that it was now 8AM and your attempts had been completely futile. Luckily you did not know of anything going on for yourself that day so you would rise and put hoodie over your pajama top, comfortable pants being what you slept in, and slipped on a pair of moccasin slippers before heading towards the kitchen and the smell of coffee. Usually 76 was up by now and had a fresh pot going, but here’s the thing, usually you didn’t drink black coffee. You didn’t mind it and would drink it on missions, but when you were in the base you had this latte mix you usually made that had your name clearly on it. It was just instant stuff as well, but it was tasty to you. So the fact that you just grabbed a mug from the pot would have the soldier raising a brow to you, studying a moment before deciding not to say anything to you, but you would not see as he left the room in the other direction from you. 

The grey haired man would head towards a certain cowboys bedroom, knowing the man was probably still asleep or just waking up, but that didn’t stop him. He cared about all the members of Overwatch and knew when one needed help. In this case that someone was you and he knew who’s help you needed. Knocking on the door loudly enough he would almost scowl behind his mask as he heard a thump of someone falling off the bed, least he was mobile, the door eventually opening after he knocked again. A shirtless man looking at him as he scratched his beard, clear bed head and sleepy eyes, “Riley just grabbed a mug of black coffee and there isn’t a mission in sight” 76 would state simply and this would grab the gunslingers attention, Jesse easily frowning at this and waking up a bit quicker, “Thanks for the heads up, I’ll grab a shirt” he say, worry coming to his mind as he closed the door once more to do as he said. He knew your deal with black coffee so if you didn’t want to bother the five minutes it took to make your usual stuff something was up. Thinking hard on what it could be as he pulled on a tee shirt to go with the lounge pants he wore he would also grab his hat out of habit and head off to find you.

Fairly certain he wasn’t forgetting anything like an anniversary, he had almost screwed up your one year this way, or a date or so he figured it must have been something that happened. Looking about he would head towards the lounge area and with luck that is where he would find you. You had come there of course as most usually did to pep up for the morning, chat about what was going on or make plans, but you would simply settle on a couch. Curling into one of the arm rests and just watching the few others that were in there, they getting the subtle message you weren’t in the mood to talk as you sipped your drink. The only thing that caused you too look up would be a weight settling next to you on the couch and you would come to find your boyfriend there, missing the relieved looks on the others faces, “Hey darlin’, what’s wrong?” being the first thing out of the mans lips, causing you to stare back at your coffee. You did not want to seem weak in front of him and would take a sip to buy time to answer, “I just didn’t sleep well” you would say and it wasn’t a total lie of course, but you would squeak as you found the mug plucked from your hands and set on the coffee table.

Blushing as you were then pulled into a warm chest your heart would thump, sure the man would show you plenty of affection in public, but usually not an outright cuddle as he was doing now, his nose burying into your hair, “Try again, you not sleeping well still doesn’t lead to black coffee” he state, firm but gentle in his tone, knowing you all too well and your eyes would close as you sigh. His embrace was really comforting and you were regretting not going to find him when you first woke up, arms coming around his midsection as you took in his scent. It was natural, he hadn’t even put on any aftershave before coming to find you and it made your heart thump a bit, “I woke up at 3 because of the storm…yesterdays match must have rattled me…I haven’t slept since” you finally tell him and feel his grip tighten a bit as he gave you a squeeze. 

“Why didn’t you come find me then, I may like my sleep, but I love you more” He remind you and you would feel your cheeks flush as it was not too often he said those words out loud. Looking up to his face once more you would see the sincerity in his eyes, “You were in the match longer then I was and I didn’t want to be selfish by waking you” you explain, though now as you said it your logic sounded a bit flawed, all you had done now was made him worry and you were about to apologize when you felt soft lips on your own. Returning the kiss of course, it sending a familiar and loving warmth through you, your hands would find his shoulders as his hands moved to give your hips a squeeze, “I would have just had to tire you out again” he whisper then with a wink, kissing your nose as you blushed, but in the next moment you were letting out a squeak. Finding yourself over the taller mans shoulder as he stood up, “Now come on, let’s go back to bed, it’s too early out” he say, not caring at all he could be implying sleep or other things, the others just glancing your way but keeping to their business.

Your coffee cup forgotten you would soon find yourself being brought into the gunslingers room and gently, but deftly dropped onto the bed. Blinking up at him he would be pulling off his shirt as he smiled at you, “Come on darlin, I know you don’t sleep in that sweat shirt” he point out and you continued to blush a bit, but nodded. Pulling it off and kicking off your slippers it would barely hit the floor before you felt arms pulling you down and against a warm chest once more though it was bare this time. About to speak he would shush you, kissing your head before beginning to hum a slow old cowboy tune as his human hand rubbed your back. You didn’t know how it was working, but the comfort you felt and the exhaustion taking back over you would feel your eyes closing, the only thing falling from your lips before you drift off being, “I love you Jesse” Not hearing the soft chuckle and returned words before your rough cowboy was out like a light, both of you getting some much needed sleep


End file.
